Planet Cullenora
by Jade-Lover2159
Summary: Edward's from the future and lives hundreds of light years away. He finds himself torn between the girl he loves and her twin. Will he choose one of them or die trying to defeat the person who sent the Cullens to the future? Time's running out!
1. A Blast From The Past?

**SUMMARY**** : **

Bella Swan finds herself drawn to the new guy at school only to know that his deepest darkest secret is that he's from the future. His family lives on a planet thousands of light years away from Earth. She finds herself caught in the game of life and tries to be brave as life unleashes all of its dire secrets on her. She's always grown up as an only child and pretty much despised her life due to the lack of siblings. In her love's world she learns that she's not alone.. What she doesn't know is that her own sister is also in love with the guy she madly loves..

* * *

**Planet Cullenora.**

_Chapter 1_ – _A Blast From The Past? _

BPOV.

It was coming down in buckets outside. Although this happens on a daily basis, here in Forks, I felt so deviated to watch the rain. Sure, you could say I would've gotten used to this. I was. But now, it just didn't feel right. It was the zillionth time I was looking out of the window, speculating about the sudden strangeness I'd been feeling. Things seemed not so off-base. Until last night. Until I woke up from a nightmare. I swear I remember no details. I just remember seeing something. Like a tower, and then.. a boy. About my age, maybe. And then running away from something. I repeat, not a person. Something.

Right now, as I gaze at the drops of water splattering against my window, I feel like my house just was not the place I wanted to be. Or like.. Something was missing in my life. Like I belonged elsewhere. Have you ever felt like you could explain nothing in your life? The strangeness you're feeling or the discontent? Even if your life was so flawless and perfect? NO?

Well, you just found a person. I haven't been through worse. I feel like taking the pillow and beating the crap out of it. It just makes me throw a childish tantrum. Although that would lead me nowhere; answer none of those puzzling queries in my head.

_*Flashback*_

**(A/N : Bella's nightmare : Remember, Bella doesn't remember any of it! Just so you guys know! This is sorta essential!)**

It was my last day on Earth. I knew that. Which I'm telling you, is so much beyond peculiar. How I already knew it, I mean.

I was sauntering around my house, brooding that my life was going to end in a matter of 24 hours. There was so much left to do and so little time. Although I didn't know what "so much" meant. I didn't know, but I just did, you know?

Friends. Family. Beatitude and ecstasy. I didn't wanna leave so soon. So abruptly. I mean I was going to die, alright. But.. that's just friggin' ridiculous! How is that gonna happen? I didn't know the answer, but I knew what was coming for me. Death.

So very eerie.

But I had to live through the day to find out what happened. Ok, so how was I gonna spend it? Waves of mystery washed through the air, and I instinctively knew I had options. As in I could choose who I'd spend my last day with. My heart crashed at the last three words. But I had no clue what was telling me all of this. I just felt like, I had no idea. I just had to keep moving, waiting for it to get me. Dunno what "it" meant. But then again, I almost knew I didn't wanna spend my day with my friends or family.

I know, it all sounds so pinheaded, yet.

Ok, it all happened in a blur, but I'm positive I was standing in some ancient place. It seemed like an endemic castle or something. The walls were made from caramel bricks. Nothing but them covered the walls in which ever direction I turned my head. This place seemed vaguely familiar. Like the ones you find in a history text book or something..

There was a fountain, with a statue of a women in the middle which seemed to be pulchritudinous. But then, the look on her face, dominated her elegance, thereby destroying the certain beauty of the entire fountain. It was mournful and despondent. Like she was sick of crying. And she had this vase in her hand, with the alphabet _A_ scrawled over it. The water was flowing out from that and compiling on the ground. That explains why I heard the churning of water.

Ok, this place was scaring the crap out of me, but, what did that alphabet denote?

Before I could wonder anything else, I was greeted by a velveteen voice, with a gentle hand placed on my shoulder.

I stiffened from the touch and instantly snapped my head back to find who it was.

And all I saw was, I repeat, _all_, was the face of a devastatingly beautiful guy with a pair of curious emerald staring right at me with bronze hair which was ruffled. But it seemed oddly tempting. Not the kind which pulls you in to touch and feel it, but the kind which makes you frantically clutch it and pull his face closer to yours.

I cleared my thoughts and whirled around to face him completely.

Confession time : I knew him. As demented and berserk as I may sound, I just knew the person in front of me. Don't ask me how. I don't think I can offer a ratiocinative explanation, but I just did know who he was.

I could say he was kinda lanky and had boyish features even before I turned around. But Jesus. He was mesmeric. And I was just so enthralled that such a person even existed. I mean it was so inhuman. Like an archangel, who'd descended right from cloud nine.

"Hello." I greeted him skeptically.

"Hey.. I'm finally here." He returned the greeting with a playful grin.

Okay, so it made a teensy bit sense that he was the person I'd wanted to spend my day with. Otherwise, why'd he be here?

"Of course, that's the reason!" His grin just widened. Like he knew something I didn't. A private joke? Was I missing something?

He came forward and pulled me into his arms. But I didn't know this person and why the heck is he doing this? But that just made me feel so heavenly. It made me want to rejoice. I know, I sound as nutty as a fruitcake while saying this, but the touch simply made all my woes crumble.

And before I even let everything sank in, the clock on the tower tolled. Both the hands stretched towards twelve. The tolling was so earth-shattering that it could lead to impairment of hearing.

The guy in front of me (even if I'd not know his name, I could say I'd known him in my past.) simply inched closer to me. Unlike the previous time, when I'd relished that feeling, I was absolutely comprehended. The clock. Twelve. I knew that. But what did it hang sign on?

_Death,_ the breeze whispered in my ears. My wild guess was that the sky was gonna fall.

Who knew? Chicken Little might've known what he'd said.

But this is much more intimidating. I mean. I WAS GONNA DIE. For Christ's sake, could someone tell me what was going to happen? Stuff around here seemed so very cryptic..

And then I took one look glance at the clock and that cherubic face in front of me and I got ready to face the inevitable..

My heart kept thudding erratically in my chest. Like it could pop out any minute.

_*end of flashback*_

_*end of Bella's nightmare* _

**Back to BPOV.**

I couldn't remember any crucial details or the reason why I'd woken up screaming piercingly. But I did know I was dying, but that was pretty much the only thing I could recall. And ever since that, stuff seemed so out of place.

I glanced at the clock. It read 6:52. It was May 13th. I flipped over lying on my stomach in my bed, pulling the quilt over me. The warmth was so comforting, and I wanted to let my eyelids droop. I just didn't feel like moving a muscle. I was so exhausted and ready to drop. I didn't get much sleep after that midnight-madness. I wouldn't have felt so blockheaded if I could've remembered something.

_Whatever_, I decided.

I'm not letting this go. I have to remember something, I swore. And I will put in my best to do so. It gives you this feeling like your memories had been erased partly, and you've been placed in front of a demon, defenseless.

I was expecting a blast from the past. It's so hard, like your squinting through puddle water to remember it. But I will. I feel something's fallen outta place. And I'll retrieve it soon enough. I felt like that was an obligation, really vital. I shuddered as I couldn't make the head and tail of what my own thoughts meant.

Jeez. I am losing it.

I figured ditching school wouldn't be so wise; we've got our finals next week. (Ok, I care the least for 'em.) But I just needed some distraction. You see, I would've gone bonkers if I just faked illness and stayed in bed. I wasn't insane. I didn't want to be insane. It made me feel like everyone was already picking up the kind of flowers they'd wanna lay on my coffin. I mean, was it even possible in DIE in your dreams? I feel so cuckooed.

I made my way into the hallway after finding a good spot for my car.

And the sight of school, made the waves of relief wash over me. This was where I had to be. I kind of felt whole after spotting the familiar faces of my friends. At least I felt like I wasn't completely mental.

I waved over to my friends Tanya and Kate who brightened at my sight. See, they were sisters. Really considerate and neighborly, unlike some "divas" of Forks High like Lauren and Jessica. They just think they're on top of the world. I mean, that simply grosses me out. Lauren, looks like.. How shall I explain? Like an omelet which has been run over by a car. In addition to that she wears really short dresses most of time. I mean boys consider her "eye-catching", but I'd say she's run out of cloth to make a bigger dress. She just shows off wearing stuff fresh from the wardrobe. So she doesn't care to spend. Why can't spend her time purchasing finished clothes?

I mean she could just simply come to school with pieces of cloths... (Forget it, I don't recommend you to imagine such a painful thing. You'd throw up.)

And Jessica? Jerky Jess. J Square. Call it anything! All refers to bitchiness.

Anyways, more about all of them later.

"Hello guys!" I acknowledged the best of my friends. It seemed _so_ off-color to apply the word "best friends", but I figured it was nothing. Some impact of the midnight-madness, I convinced myself.

"Hey, Bells!" Tanya chirped.

It figured they were having a heated discussion about _Mike Newton. _I mean what could they have been talking about so animatedly? Sure, he looked good!

Emphasizing on 'good'. All the time, it was like, 'OMG! I love the way he laughs! I love his accent! I love the way he walks! I love this.. I love that. Mike, Mike, Mike'. That's basically everything Tanya and Kate gushed about.  
Was he _worth _all the talking? And could he possibly be known as the person _hotter _than _Apollo? _**(A/N : The sun god. Well, according to the Greek Mythology, anyway!) **

Confession time : I'd rather say he looked like a pig who'd just been run over by a car.

Tanya and Kate were cheerleaders. And did I mention Mike was "athletic"?  
Imagine a pig playing basketball. Jee, now how would that be? It's an insult to pigs anyway! Yeah, now that was how they got to know him. Maybe they'd had a soft spot for pigs?

I'd rather throw myself off the terrace than listen to my best friends discuss how appealing Mike was. I chose to just nod my head and 'aww' and 'uh-oh' at the right places.  
Not that I was listening to the ranting. I mean, duh, I don't give a damn to Newton!

They didn't seem to be anywhere close to end the gossiping, so I looked in the opposite direction, hoping they got the hint. It was rather nerving to listen to them..

And just then I saw a Silver Volvo pull into the driveway. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, a voice said that I _didn't _recognize the car, but I wasn't sure. I mean how could you trust your thoughts? When you've hard a touch day.. (Or is it night in my case?)

"Hey, who's that?" I asked the both of them.  
Tanya gave me a look which was almost baffled and Kate looked disgusted for some reason.

"Hello? Were you daydream again, Bella? Gosh, he seems all the more weirder from here.." She rolled her eyes.

"You've lost me.."

"That's Edward Cullen, of course! Well who else owns a Silver Volvo in our school?" She said that like it was a bad thing.

"He freaks me out a lot! I've been having nightmares about him!" Tanya cut in.

"Guys, I don't know who he is.. A new kid, huh?"

They both exchanged worried glances.

She waved her hand in front of me. Like, trying to get me out of a trance. I glared at her.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Kate questioned me.

"Sure as hell am."

Another exchange of worried looks.

"You're not so sane right now, Bells.. He's the kid, who you know, lost his parents in some tragic accident? Even before he joined the school last fall? And the entire student body thinks he's really strange? Sure, he looks hot and all of that. Thinking of him makes me shudder!"

Whoa. Last fall? They seemed like they were playing a prank, but I doubted it. I seriously thought they were kidding at first, but trust me they wouldn't lie to me. I most certainly panicked. What in the world? I see this new guy at school, but everyone else is perfectly convinced he's not a newbie? Did my brain have a transplant or the world just stop spinning on its axis?  
I saw him park the Volvo at the parking lot. And well, he didn't _seem_ so different. But he was some 30 feet away and I couldn't catch a good glimpse of his face.

"Are you guys sure?" I stared at them absolutely flabbergasted.

"_Of course.."_, they said in unison.

This has to be some kind of misinterpretation!

Just then he emerged out of the Volvo. He looked pretty muscular and was in fine feather to me. Okay, that could be the understatement of the century. I figured he had emerald eyes, once he was walked towards the entrance of the gate. And bronze hair. Which was _real _messy. In a positive way

Gosh, messy? His hair gave such a NEW meaning to it. A wave of pity lapped over me that Tanya had told me. About the tragic accident..

I was too shaken up to react as he walked past us. For some reason, it made me feel connected to him, just looking at him. He looked so graceful.. majestic.. admirable.. stylish.. so tantalizing! But I had to focus on the fact that he looked atypical. Except he looked just the opposite of weird.

_Oh, for goodness sake, Bella! Snap outta it. Concentrate! _

A voice in my head commanded.

I shook my head, trying to decipher what was happening. And I looked at him clearly. With a clear vision. Without the dreamy look on. And reality dawned on me.

That made me frightened for some _irrational _reason. Would that be a new kid? But backup a sec! It's the ending of the year! Why would anyone join school when summer's merely days away? So absurd.

I felt like my gaze lock with his for a split sec. The emeralds started to render. They were

so very disturbingly familiar. Like I'd been scrutinizing those emeralds, which were now in liquid form, forever. But that 'connection' momentarily made itself look like it was all my imagination.

Did he _not_ glare at me? All of this made me feel like I was suffering from ADHD.

At the back of my mind, images kept flickering. I dunno what I saw. Picture of the day! Yeah, you could say that.

**And then my breath caught in my throat.**

Bronze hair. Green eyes? My heart stuttered so impulsively. I wanted to yell at that person to tell him I was here.

Edward. I recalled from Kate's explanation. Instantly, I felt something stirring inside me. And I couldn't recognize what that was. Not the 'I-love-him!' kinna feeling. 'The-world's-collapsing' kinna feeling.

Must I recognize him? My heart picked up its pace, only if that were possible. I was trembling from head to toe.

The last thing I remembered was going out like light.. over something I did not know. But cared for.

* * *

**A/N :**

**So, what say? **

I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU ALL THIS IS A **TRUE LIFE INCIDENT**! :D Not the story! I MEAN THE DREAM! :D  
And I'm telling you MAY 13TH was the FIRST time I dreamt of Edward! So I thought I MUST stay true to the date! ^.^

If you don't know, or haven't figured out yet, her dream (or MY dream :D) took place in **Volterra.  
**And yeah, I was a total wreck that morning. In a dilemma whether or not to be excited. I mean.. I was DYING for Poseidon's sake! xD

**And sorry for the PJO-ish writing of mine.. ADHD or whatever =) I happen to love that dude! Just fan-love :P **

**SO, Must I continue? ;;)**

**~Janz**


	2. A Fathomless Connection

**Planet Cullenora**

_**Chapter 2 - A Fathomless Connection**_

Ever had a feeling like someone's placed the weight of the world over your eyelids? And sealed it with instant glue?

No?

You're so lucky, I'd say.

Multiply that a few times. You wouldn't even be closer to what I felt like. Yes, it was that complicated to open my eyes. I would try over and over again to lift my eyelids, but fail wretchedly. It was like someone was holding them shut, against my will. So was this what it felt like to be blind?

It was only my eyes which caused worriment. Otherwise, I was perfectly normal. My whole body felt numb. Every muscle ached, begging for sleep to invade me.  
All in all, I was exhausted. But then again, that couldn't possibly be the reason why I couldn't open my eyes, could it?

The picture of a young man kept shimmering behind my eyelids. He kept staring at me with jade eyes which were brimming with curiosity. The image refused to vanish until I looked at it intently. Somehow, those eyes were creepy.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Someone asked me. I was too bone-weary to comprehend what was going on.

"Bella?" It was a different voice this time.

_C'mon Bella. Just try opening your eyes. It's impossible only if you think it is. _

I shuddered at the honey-like voice which spoke in my head from nowhere. It did _not _belong to me!

But I knew it..

The echo of the voice was afresh in my head when things seemed more coherent and graspable after that.  
For some reason, that voice motivated me to lift my eyelids.

I was greeted by a blinding light, which caused me to shut my eyes tight.

"Bella!" The voice seemed relieved this time.

Why I was reluctant to open my eyes was that I was.. frightened. Mostly about the fact that I did _not _know who was calling my name. But also that the emeralds which I'd seen.. They'd burned into my memory that I couldn't deny looking at them anymore. So what if the voice belonged to _those _emeralds?

I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes. The first person I saw was Tanya. Kate stood next to her, both of them worried stiff.

"Where am I?" I croaked, trying to remember what happened last.

"You don't remember, huh?" Kate questioned.

I pondered about that for a few seconds before reality sank in.

"I fainted." I stated, my voice quivering.

"Yes, we're sorry about that. Although the nurse said it would have been due to lack of sleep." Tanya said as if she couldn't trust her own voice.

She glanced at Kate. A silent understanding passed between them.  
"What was your nightmare about, Bella?"

Crap. She knows everything? What had I said while I sleep-talked?

"You kept saying, _'Don't do it!'_"

"Screaming to be precise." Kate muttered and I flushed beet red.

I didn't wanna tell them what was happening to me lately. Somehow, I knew I had to have my lips sealed about this matter. So I did the most natural thing. I lied.

"I don't remember anything.." I pretended as if I was having a hard time remembering what I dreamt about. It was partly true, anyway. I don't remember anything but the person's eyes. And why the hell was I screeching something like, _"Don't do it!"?_

"Humor me. Why didn't you get any sleep last night?"

The nurse saved me by walking in at the right time. Thank god for that!

"How are you feeling, dear?" the grandmotherly nurse asked me.

"Fine." I said, getting up already.

"That's what I thought. You seem a bit better."

"I am. I was just a little worn out." Kate started to talk, but I gestured her to stop what she was going to say. I had no fortitude left in me to answer their questions. There was probably a barrage of them.

Tanya helped me up, and without another word, we left the office. We had to head in different directions 'cause I had Trig during the first hour. It didn't bother me I didn't know about the person I'd seen this morning. I had resolved to sort things out before the day ended.

I entered Trig, in a daze. Not giving a damn to what Mr. Jackson was saying, I made a mental note to join the group on Facebook, titled 'In The Memory Of The Students Who Died Waiting For The Bell To Ring.'

I took off to the cafeteria, the second the bell rang, signaling the end of the fourth hour.  
Jeez. This must be my very first day where I didn't listen to a single thing that happened in class.

I half-expected him to be there too. But then, only mere seconds had passed since the bell rang. I didn't have any classes with him so far, but I hoped for it. That might earn me more time with him. Which meant, I'd be able to reckon this never-ending puzzle in my head.

Did a world of this sort even exist? It seemed like my first day at Forks High all over again. I don't even know about this guy, but _every _other soul here does. Utter absurdity.

I took a seat at the extreme end of the cafeteria, after buying my food, craving to keep my presence inconspicuous. I didn't want Tanya and Kate messing anything up.

But boy, was I wrong.

Kate and Tanya slid next to me in no time. I didn't have any intention to ignore them, but I just.. I dunno! I wanted to figure out more details about him. And they seemed to be a barrier to that. How do I get that job done without telling them about my nightmare? More students were starting to pile in, occupying the cafeteria. Making it harder to look for him.

I had no intention to start a conversation.. I was kind of put out by the fact that they hated Edward. Go ahead and call me a hypocrite for staying cross with my friends over a guy I didn't know! It's just how things are. When they knew I wasn't going to utter a word, a conversation started.

"Bella, I think you've kept us in the dark for enough time. Why are you behaving so strangely today?" Tanya was the first one to speak. I decided to tell them _something. _Hey, they were my best friends for goodness sake.

"Guys, I am not kidding about the fact that I don't know Edward Cullen." I admitted in a small voice.

Kate studied me for a moment and then frowned. Did I _look _like I was bluffing?

"I don't understand.."

I almost forgot my purpose and looked around, wishing he was around here somewhere.

Searching for him at the cafeteria was not a piece of cake. Might as well say, I was looking into Poseidon's realm. The ocean of students was that vast.

Then again, you don't have to put in all your efforts to find the one person who's faced had burned into your memory. He sat all by himself in the other corner of the cafeteria.

I noticed for the first time that he was wearing a black flannel zip hoodie. I was voiceless and astounded looking at him. He was nibbling on French fries, but if you ask me, I was lost for words to describe the elegance in his movements. Although a sweatshirt would've sculpted his chest more accurately..

_Concentrate, you dumb ass! He's not your heartbreaker. You don't even know him. He's a mere stranger!_

That made me to stop pipe dreaming. Only then did it strike me that it was raining.  
Okay, something's dead wrong with me. It rains everyday at Forks! I mustn't be amused by that.

It infuriated me that everyone found him strange. He seemed nothing but fine to my eyes! Sure, I don't know him.. But don't people have the basic sense to not exaggerate things? If he's strange, what's Newton? Mike's more disgusting than a cockroach.

"Why does everyone find him weird?" I asked the two of them.

Tanya rolled her eyes, as if I knew the answer already. And the obnoxious look on Kate's face couldn't be wiped off. That answered my question. They found him to be a creep and nothing changed that.

I excused myself and got up from the table with the tray in my hand. I ignored the stares which were boring onto my back. Sure, they must be open-mouthed since I left so abruptly. I simply don't care. Call me shameless and callous for doing that to my best friends. I don't care about that too.

What would _you _do if you were Edward Cullen? What if the entire student body was against you? Well, I'm not merciless, so what the heck.

It felt weird.. I almost felt protective of that person. Whom I never knew before.. Did that mean he didn't know me too? Only one way to find the solution. Talk to him.

I started walking towards his table, but stopped mid-step as soon as I was a few feet away from him. No I wasn't afraid.. But.. But.. How do I explain!  
I almost choked at the sight of him.

_EDWARD IN BLACK. 90% OF THE WOMEN POPULATION DEAD.. _

You nincompoop! He is _not _your Prince Charming. Move forward and talk to him!

The voice in my head ordered me again. Okay, okay.. Isabella Swan, you can do this. Where's my courage gone?

I slowed my pace and showed up in front of him meekly.

"Hi.. " I wished him timidly.  
His eyes were delighted for some reason even God wouldn't know. But looking at those emeralds this time.. Did not freak me out. The way they had this morning before I blacked out, or the way they did in my nightmare. They made me dejected. They made me feel extremely bad. They made me.. Punch the people's lights out. Those who cornered him, I mean. Those he considered him a freakshow! If he's a freakshow, what are the people who consider him one? Such heartless lunatics..

"Hello." He addressed me in the velvet voice I knew, the corners of his mouth turning into a smile. The flawless perfection of his voice was already registered in my mind, even though this was the first time I was hearing that voice.

His smile became more pronounced and I just stood there in front of him, like a startled statue.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I blurted out, but didn't regret it. His eyes were vamped up.

"Of course not." He spoke with such sincerity that I forgot we were total strangers.

I took the seat across from him. And that seemed to do it. I was genuinely freaking out on the inside, with my stomach doing flip-flops. Great. So _now _I was having cold feet.

"Bella, right?" He asked me while playing with the forbidden fruit. I mean, apple. It made me content that he knew my name. I did not know if it were a normal reaction though.

"Yes.." I was pretty much tongue-tied. My heart was thundering in my chest so loudly that I would've died out of embarrassment if someone could hear it.  
I wanted this, so here I am. What do I do now?

About that.. I'm clueless. How'd he know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I asked, even though it didn't matter to me.

He grinned crookedly. "I have my sources."

Again, he never failed to leave me bewildered. It seemed like just another student at Forks High. Not the weirdo who was a downer which the others thought he was.

"What brings you here?" He wondered. And I blushed scarlet not knowing what to say. He'd probably rush me to the asylum if I'm going to say the truth.

"Is it so unacceptable for me to sit with you?" I'm not quiet sure where that came from. I wasn't trying to be a jerk!

But he took me by surprise by chuckling. "Of course not. I was only speculating.. Most people consider me as an oddball. It's pretty unusual for someone like you to come talk to me."

He said that like it was the most natural thing in the world. I mean, he just shrugged. Didn't it bother him _at all? _I mean I admit it okay? I was _not _okay with the way people treated him. Do they know anything about basic courtesy?

"Don't get me wrong.. But why do they do that? I mean, you seem fine to me!" I was internally gaping at the concern that colored my voice.

Something close to misery touched his eyes, but that was soon replaced by weariness.

"I've grown used to it." He said flatly. It was self-explanatory that he didn't want to talk about it. And I instantly regretted bringing that up.

"I'm sorry.. It's none of my business." He closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head. I couldn't explain why but I'd be insulting _him _by calling him _Adonis. _Yes, that's how he looked while shaking his head. Much more charming than Adonis himself.

"No, I don't blame you. Not at all." That sent my heart into a state of frenzy. Does that mean I'm an exception?

_Isabella! You're here to know what's going on. Not fall for him!_

I almost laughed at the last sentence. What the hell? Sure, he's cute. But I'm not the kind of girl who builds castles in the air.

"Tell me the truth. I'd go back if you think I'm a pain in the nerve." I know I needed some explanation for the fact that he seemed so familiar, but hey, I don't want to pester him and create the first impression of a stalker.

He laughed merrily at my statement. I couldn't help but smile. I mean how can you _not_? At the sound which seemed so harmonized? Which could remove the crease on your forehead? You evidently cannot help smiling.

I was actually beginning to like the person whom I'd known for the bat of an eye rather than eons.  
_Incorrect! _The voice in my head snickered. I did _not _know what it meant.

"Pain in the nerve? Jesus, Bella. What makes you say that? People hardly even talk to me. Even if they do, well let's just say _I _don't feel like talking to them."

My heart lurched forward.. I was getting over the strangeness I was feeling. As asinine as this may sound.. I was starting to share his distress.

Okay, in a less cheesy way, I was beginning to truly understand what it was like to be Edward Cullen. And my heart crashed at that thought.

* * *

**A/N : **

_Okay, so Bella laughs when the voice in her head says she's incorrect. _

_Let's see who is incorrect, shall we? _

_Bella or the voice? :) _

_Press the green button and let me know!_

And well, I'd start with the expansion of the plotline from the next chapter. So yeah, get ready to know abt the **future!**


	3. Hundreds Of Light Years Away

**AN : Wow, it's been a year since I updated! :D Here's the next chapter. **

Before you start reading...  
**Caroon** : A flying car (more about in upcoming chapters)  
**Galactik Football **: Explained in upcoming chapters  
**Dillusionator 360** : A sort of a game that kids from the future play ;) Next chapter's based on that.  
**Pixietopia tree** : The tree that's a home for lots of pixies. Grows at Cullen Residence.

Remember... This chapter speaks about the **future**.. Doesn't necessarily mean they're on **EARTH **;)

* * *

**Planet Cullenora**

_Chapter 3 - Thousands Of Light Years Away_

Alice stood at the door and looked up at the roof of her house. But, it simply wasn't there. Where a flat wall should have been, was stretched out an extraordinary scene. It could have made any person stand there and gaze for years together if they willed. Even the son of filthy rich parents could not afford it. You couldn't just _afford _something that was the embodiment of creativity. It was something any man would kill to have fitted in his house. Alas, Alice was a century or so ahead of the time when Green Day had publishfed their 21st Century Breakdown.

The night sky was a brilliant shade of dark blue. As if it were a painting by the most talented artist on earth, the sky was dotted with diamonds that glistened once in every few seconds. Yes, they were the stars. Except it didn't seem like them. No, they were too captivating and shimmering to say that they were stars. If you're wondering what kind of a house would have that for a roof, the Cullen residence would! It wasn't as if you were looking up at the sky directly, with a roofless house. The sky _was _the roof. The view was breath-taking because the sky loomed at a distance where you'd want to stretch your hands out and try capturing a star or two just to see if you were fantasizing.

But there was no moon. The light of the moon wasn't necessary unless you wanted the inside of the house to be visible. Alice didn't want anyone making out what was inside the house, that's why she'd chosen the night sky in particular. Basically, if you stood at the mouth of the house the first thing that would greet you is the sky. You'd be entranced by it and not notice the silhouetted shapes or the massive cake consisting of seven layers and each in a different flavor that rose out of a table in the heart of the hall. What people wouldn't know until they were at close quarters with the cake was that the top part of the table, showed you the inside of a pond that was at least a meter deep with water. Both the legs and the top of the table were made of a silvery see-through marble. The cake occupied an elliptical portion of the table and clearly what was under the cake was glass. But beneath that glass laid the awe-inspiring magic! It showed you water.

There were icy blue pebbles and the color of the water was a sparkling crystallized white. The floor of the pond seemed to be made up of what should have been golden pixie dust, but that was downright impossible. There were lollipops that were placed on the floor of the pond in the places where plants should have grown! And not just any lollipops, but big circular ones that had a spiraling pattern on them. The most beautiful things were not them or the rainbow that seemed to have appeared _inside _the water, with the sunlight caressing the water from the sides but it were the creatures that swam around and around the cake.

There were three fish that seemed to have eyes slightly bigger than the normal eye size of a fish. And blimey! They _blinked. _Their body was a striking mauve and their fins and tails had a twinge of gold in them. When their bodies rippled, light glinted off their fins. Wait, they _sprang _out of the water once in a while! The inside of the table seemed to be alit by what looked like sunlight. So, it was a daylight scene. But the roof represented a scene of the night.

Alice walked straight to the table and tapped on the rim thrice.

_Splash!_

Tiny fountains sprouted out of the edge of the table. They formed arches that ran around the table. Now, they weren't humongous or anything like a fountain would be. The arches ran up to what seemed like seven centimeters. No human hands could have molded a table this mesmeric. The intricate things like the fountains and the golden sand shed an aura of enchantment.

The glow of the water seemed to make the cake visible, but as soon as Alice uttered the words, "Turn off glow, please", the light dimmed and faded to black. She tapped on the rim thrice again and the fountains disappeared.

Human eyes would have thought they'd won tickets to Dreamland, but Alice knew better.

She whirled around to catch a glimpse of the twin windows that flanked the left and right sides of the door respectively. The doors were ajar, and the faint light that poured in from the outside of the house, framed the shapes of the plants that grew on the window panes. What people wouldn't notice unless they were close to it – the way the pond would be extinct unless you're near the table – was that there were plants that grew under the moonlight. If you're wondering what they do, they bore flowers that bloomed when moonlight bathed them but wilted once the sun came up. They were known as silver moonlace and Alice had them transported especially for Rosalie's birthday from Ogygia.

All this time something the shape of a notepad, but actually had a screen that was glowing to life was gliding through the air behind her, floating mid-air. It followed her better than her own shadow.

If you're wondering if it had a touch-screen, you're dead wrong. 'Cause Alice just then, _talked _to it.  
"Roof, check!.. Windows, check!.. Presents, check!.. Dillusionator 360, check!.. Cake,check!.."  
She ticked them off in her fingers but each "check" that escaped her mouth was accompanied by a _beep_ that came from the screen.

It was six minutes to midnight. Alice had a tough time preparing Emmett to whisk away Rosalie and the others in his newly-bought Caroon, which could easily be compared to a panther, swift and sleek. It was the color of the sky, deep blue and his favorite too. God knows why he wanted one because he was the owner of six of them.

Alice mentally rolled her eyes. _Boys. _She thought by the way of explanation. She had to put up with Rosalie's stubbornness of wanting to stay at the house especially because it was her birthday tomorrow. She turned nineteen and wanted to spend the night with Emmett..  
But how would Alice make sure her sister had the best of the birthday parties with her under the same roof? So, she practically kicked the butts of her siblings and her parents out of their house, asking them to enjoy themselves. Everyone saw it coming. Even Rosalie. Being a Cullen, it was hard to not expect the best from Alice on their birthdays. She had the mind no one could comprehend and hands that could spin magic out of a spinning wheel.

And once she finally had the house to herself, she began with a mischievous gleam in her eyes to adorn every portion of the house with things she'd ordered eons ago.

She had everything ready, now she only had to wait for Rose and the rest of them to come back. Right then, there was a loud _thud _outside the house followed by three loud groans. "Fuck!" Someone shrieked outside.  
"I broke a heel!" Someone howled with laughter. Another snickered.

Alice smiled affectionately. Good, she thought. Leona, Matt and Jason had arrived. Leona was a family friend and Jason was her elder brother. Matt was their cousin. Alice practically danced her way to the door and greeted them with a chirpy, "_Hola_!"

Three cloaked figures were there, two standing and one fallen down. There was a sullen, "Hello", and two happy, "Hey"s.

"Did you hear that Alice? She broke a heel!" Jason was in high spirits tonight. His sister always amused him for she was all thumbs and yet put a brave face to wear high-heeled pumps.

"Yeah, whatever happened to the good old, _I broke a nail_?" said Matt grinning impishly jubilant that they were pulling her leg again.

"_Zip it you brainless cretins!_" screeched Leona her voice raising several octaves. But not all the money in this world could wipe the tooth grins off the boys' faces.

"Keep it down, sis. Or else we're gonna tell Alice what you tried to do when we were at Aunt Diane's..." Jason wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't you _dare.._" Leona stood up wagging her fingers at Jason.

"That's enough, guys.. Give her a break," said Alice putting an end to the tomfoolery. Leona had crazy mood swings. She once ended up not talking to them for a week. And it had all started with one casual prank Matt and Jason had played on her..

Leona appreciated her butting in and gave her a timid smile. Both of them embraced.

"I hate these cloaks," grumbled Leona dusting off the dirt that had gathered on her cloak and quickly shrugging out of it.

Matt too shrugged out of his cloak and rolled his eyes saying , "She just wants to show off the new outfit she bought."  
Leona shot him a venomous look and then stuck her tongue out at him.

This was what brought the Cullen siblings and the Stevensons close together. Both couldn't go on for five minutes without bickering about something. It was mutual love for, as they all fondly called it, friendly-sibling-rivalry.

"Is there _anything _friendly about the two of you?" Leona had said huffing when Matt had suggested the phrase. She'd been crying all day long because her dog had died.

"Of course, sis! We never leave you alone at your deepest darkest times," said Jason looking all gullible.

Several hours later Leona had woken up screaming shrilly saying she saw a ghost that looked very much like her. It had bounced up and down her bed, pulling off the covers and creating pandemonium.

Matt had said they were trying to '_lift_ her _spirits_ up' and Leona had chased the two of them around and around the house, carrying a broomstick.

The only light was from the three moons that surrounded three directions of the sky, excluding south. But that was more than enough to illuminate the trio's features.

Leona had a heart-shaped, auburn hair that cascaded down up till her feminine shoulders and olive green eyes. She was wearing a pink satin halter dress that perfectly hugged her figure and exposed a good amount of shoulder skin. It went wonderfully with her magenta sparkle pumps and droplet earrings.

Jason had chestnut hair and hazel eyes and had her features. Matt had stormy gray eyes and black hair.

"Where did you guys teleport from?" asked Alice.

"The Slingania stadium! The Moonshiners were playing against the Oak Creekers!" beamed Leona. She was a diehard fan of Galactik Football.

"We left early, of course! There would have been a lot of traffic jam at the end of the game with everyone trying to teleport home.."

Matt tapped something he was wearing on his hand. "Lucky we have these." It oddly resembled a watch with a metal strap and a black dial with a series of buttons. One of them was glowing green.

"We're not late, are we?" wondered Jason. He didn't wanna leave the game early because they sure as hell weren't getting those VIP seats again. Matt almost got them kicked out. He kept a scornful facade on but on the inside he was dying to catch a glimpse of Alice's work.

"Nope. You guys are just in time! Emmett and the others should be here any minute... What is it Jason?"

His eyes had popped out of his sockets and he felt a frisson of fear as he looked at something the size of a grizzly bear asleep under the gloomy shadow of a tree in their lawn. It was very furry and had the looks of a paleolithic man. It was in deep slumber, its head against the bark of a tree. It looked.. _heavy. _

"What is that thing sleeping under your Pixietopia tree?" Matt's voice was laced with anxiety.

Looking at what they boys were talking about, Leona let out a startled yelp. Alice's eyes followed Jason's and when she spotted what they were ogling at, she _rolled _her eyes.

"Dude, did she really just roll her eyes?" whisper-talked Matt to Jason. Silence had descended up on the scene and the trio was internally freaking out. The size and shape of whatever it was did that to them.

"You guys have nothing to worry about. That's Emmett's pet Yeti. He gets bored when he's cooped up inside his cave so we let him out at night."

"A pet _YETI?_" whispered Leona in an astonished tone, her voice quivering. "Since when do you guys have a pet _Yeti_?"

"Since last week. Emmett was visiting our distant relatives who have one for their pet and immediately wanted one for himself."

"They're not rag dolls for you to get one just because someone else has the same! A little too dangerous, dontcha think?" reasoned Jason.

"Nonsense! He's completely harmless. I don't like keeping him chained but Esme insisted." Alice stopped talking, a crease on her forehead displaying she was vexed. She looked at the expressions on their faces and sighed exasperatedly.

"You guys are gonna have to see for yourselves." And without another word she marched forward towards Mr. Fat Fur. Leona was visibly quaking on her boots, Jason was amused that someone so tiny could be so daring and Matt was anticipating a blow.

"Ragner? Ragner! Wake up, buddy! We have some company," Alice practically cajoled.

Jason was wondering if Yetis had some language in which they could communicate with each other. He was in deep speculation as to why she spoke in _English. _As if that thing could decipher..

Ragner, the Yeti twitched in his sleep, but other than that grunted loudly.

"Um, Alice? It's OK.. We'd rather not..," spoke Leona her heart in her throat.

Ragner let out another grunt, this one much hair-raising than the previous. For Leona, it all seemed like a chilling nightmare. "Alice. _I'm begging you! _Leave it alone."

Alice stood up sighing yet again. "If you say so.. You guys look at him as if he's some nasty, precarious animal. We wouldn't have him for a _pet _if he were so deadly!"

"When are we gonna take a look at your out-of-the-way decorations, Al?" asked Jason completely ignoring what Alice had said. He was gonna make sure Leona wasn't anywhere near that thing. He was filled with a foreboding feeling.

"Fine," huffed Alice and led the way into the house.

The others caught up and stopped dead on tracks. Jason whistled and Leona's was visibly gawking at the sky. Matt was trying not to be astounded but he thoroughly was.

"You completely outdid yourself Alice!" cried Leona her voice ringing with sheer admiration and awe.

Alice grinned like crazy and said, "Wait until Rose walks and the lights are flipped on."

* * *

**AN : Who's Leona? If you want me to continue.. You need to guess it right :) She's essential for the story :p**

Hey where's Edward? :D Let me know your thoughts!

**_~Janz. _**


End file.
